The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by Gir'sdoomsongofdoom
Summary: Basically, the rebels lost. Now, the Hunger Games will continue. But District 13 is in them too. The 26 tributes will fight to the death in the arena, and only one will come out a victor. Yes, this is a submit-a-tribute fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a LOT of you know me from 334 Ways for a country to get kicked outta Walmart (a popular Hetalia fic). But Imma making a HG story! So... Please send a tribute! I'm begging you guys, PLEASE no reviews for your tribute. I really want a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but mah dear moose named Turtle! :D Lol I don't have a moose.**

{}{}{}{}

Name (durr):

Gender/Sex:

Age:

District (Remember, 13 is a District in this now too):

Reaped or Volunteered? (If volunteered, please tell me why. Oh, I do not want too many volunteers, that makes you look cocky, like Cato):

Career or not? (Warning: I may not put you in as a career if it doesn't make sense):

If you're not a career, do you want allies or not?:

Family:

Friends:

Love life (optional, and I openly accept ALL bis and gays):

Appearance and Height(be descriptive!):

Family and friend's appearance (optional, but recommended):

Personality:

3 Strengths:

3 Weaknesses:

Do they like the Hunger Games?:

Other Notes:

Last Q: Do you mind if I kill them or not?

**Just PM this to me please!**

**Tributes I already have!  
**

**District 1:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 2:**

Boy:

Girl: Katri Whillerby (Invader Cet)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 7:**

Boy: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

Girl: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

**District 8:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 9:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 12:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 13:**

Boy:

Girl: Hannah Holt (Ludwig. fangirl)

**Thank you and please submit!**

{}{}{}{}

**That's also in my profile. Please submit, and here's the first part of the story! **

{}{}{}{}

"Katniss... Everdeen."

Katniss struggled to get out of the bonds, but found she couldn't. God, what had happened? Oh yeah... she was the last rebel left. Peeta... dead. Haymitch... dead. Even Finnick... dead. Was she going to die?

President Snow walked out of the darkness in the other end of the room, holding a nightlock pill. "I found this, just where you could bite it if you got captured. Well, you'll take it. Just one thing before you die..."

Katniss struggled again, before finally giving up. "What is it Snow?"

"The Hunger Games shall continue."

And with that, Katniss Everdeen, the last rebel, was done.

{}{}{}{}

**Please PM me with a tribute! Love ya!**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Hiya peeps! Okay, so last chapter I got a few reviews from someone without an account trying to submit tributes. My message to that person: you are an IDIOT. Have a nice day. :)**

**But really, you can only submit tributes through an account, and PM'ing me. Thanks!**

**The District 1 tributes are from my friends rainbowstarkid and Flyere. Thanks you guys, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own 1/2 of a parody (in which I am actually Katniss), but I sadly do not own the Hunger Games. **

{}{}Noelle Castania's POV{}{}

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.

My alarm went off like that for about 20 seconds before I turned it off, yawning. It took me a second to wake up, but when I did, I realized that it was the reapings day! I smiled.

You see, the stereotypical thing in my district is that we wait until we are 18 to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I'm only 16, and I'm going to beat the odds!

Confident, I jump out of bed, and head to the bathroom. My blonde hair looks like I never even went to sleep on it, it's just great like that. But my breath stinks. I quickly brush my teeth, then suck on a mint. After finishing that, I head downstairs.

My parents are there, waiting for me. On the table behind them is a great big stack of pancakes, syrup drizzled on the top. My blue eyes widen, and they smile.

My dad, a former victor, then says, "Noelle, breakfast is served." My mom smiles. They are the only people who know about my plan to beat the odds, and they both support it. My mom actually did beat the odds.

You see, my mom is 29. Extremely young. Like, she had me when she was 13. When she was 12, she found out she was pregnant. Her parents kicked her out, but my dad helped her. He was 15 at the time, and they had sex without knowing what would happen. My dad made a deal. She volunteered for the Hunger Games, which was in 1 1/2 months, and he would stay with her, and help her.

She killed 13 of the tributes while she was in the arena, 10 were left to others. She was the victor, and had me a little while afterwards. With help for the Capitol (they loved her from the show she had made great), they raised me. And I am a good kid.

People say I'm cocky, but I don't see how.

But not everyone I ever knew was a victor. My old best friend Willis died because some stupid District 6 tribute stabbed him 24 times, once for every tribute in that arena, alive or dead. My goal in the Hunger Games is to kill all of the District 6 kids! It should be quite easy!

Anyways, enough backstories. It's reaping time!

{}{}An hour later, still in Noelle's POV{}{}

I walked outside, where I found it to be raining. "Dammit!" I screamed. My favorite dress is now soaked!

But I can't stay mad for too long. I hear some noises that sound like screaming and fighting coming from my right. I turn, then see my boyfriend Halix fighting with this one wimp, Dylan. He's an idiot.

Skipping over to watch the fight, I see Halix smash Dylan's head into the window of a house, then turn to me. "Hey babe."

I fake smile, because I really do hate him. He's good for popularity though! "Hey Halix. Nice job with Dylan."

"Yeah, kid's a freak. And I just know how much you crave for some good torture." It's true, actually. I really do love it when people are screaming, getting killed, raped, murdered. It's so exciting! People say I'm insane, but I'm really not!

We head down to the reapings, and it finally stops raining. Halix kisses me goodbye, and heads to the 17 male section. I do the blood test, then go to the 16 female section. I talk to a few girls until the man walks on stage. He looks new, and like a loser. They must have killed all of the older people who used to do the reapings, which sucks. I liked ours! Anyways, mister loser clears his throat and speaks into the microphone.

"Ahem. Hello everyone! I hope you're all excited for the 76th annual Hunger Games, because I know I am!" He laughs, and in the middle of his laugh, I hear him snort. Ew!

"Anyways, ladies first!" He reaches into the bowl, and pulls out a card. I prepare myself for this. "Stacey-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before I run up to the stage screaming, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

{}{}POV of Jay Flanders{}{}

I wake up in a cold sweat. Looking around frantically, I realize that I'm still at home, in my bed. I check the time. Oh god, why did I have to wake up so early? And on the day of the 76th Hunger Games too! The clock says 4:19 am. Well, I really can't fall back asleep now, so there's no point in trying.

I slip down the stairs, tiptoeing past my older brother's room. There's heavy snoring coming from his bed. He's lucky though. I'm 17, so I still have a chance of going into the Hunger Games for two more years. He's 19, just barely able to be out.

Yeah, you heard me right. Or read, but anyways. I don't want to go to the Hunger Games.

I know that's all rare and stuff in District One, but they... scare me. The thought of being in an arena with 23 other kids, one of them (or maybe more!) that you may know well. There's a good chance that you could die, and never come home. And a good chance one of those people could be me, if I did go. I don't train either.

I tried to train when I was younger, but never really got the hang of it. The only reason I would get into the careers at all is because of my good looks, and how well built I am.

I guess I'm over-thinking this. There are SO many kids in District One, I highly doubt I'll be picked.

But there's always that chance...

...Hmm...

Sighing, I head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, comb my hair, those kinds of bathroom activities. Getting out my small red comb, I brush through my light brown hair. I splash water on my face, then rush to dry my eyes out with a towel. After washing my hands, I look up, and violet eyes meet the same ones through the glass of the mirror.

I study myself for a minute, then get dressed and head downstairs. I've still got a few hours until the reapings start... actually, quite a while, and I can only think of one person who would still be up right now.

I grab a piece of bread, and carefully close the door behind me as I run out of the house.

{}{}An hour later{}{}

I get to my friend Flint's house, and see his light on through his window. I go up to the door, opening it with the spare key he gave me. He trusts me a lot! Well, it was under the mat, but I can pretend. I sneak upstairs to his room, then jump behind him. "Boo!"

He turns around really surprised, and shirtless. He must have just gotten up. I laugh. "The... look... on your... face!" I say, gasping for air between saying that.

{}{}Reaping time{}{}

I say goodbye to Flint, sighing a little, then heading to the 17 year old section for males. He just turned 18, so he's going to a different one then me... Truth is, I'm in love with him, but I don't think he feels the same way back. He's amazing really, and the past few hours were awesome! I hope he does though... that'd be great to show my love for him.

The new reaping man walks onto the stage, and pulls out some 13 year old's name. A 16 year old girl volunteers, and she skips onto the stage next to the man. I wait for a boy to be called up, and a name is called. "Flint Smith!"

Time freezes.

Me and Flint both always talk about how much we hate the Hunger Games, and never want to be a part of them. Well, unless someone does something, he will. No one will though, he's 18, no one volunteers for 18 year olds. Unless...

"I VOLUNTEER!" The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I rush onto the stage next to Noelle and the reaper (I still don't know his name), and say my name to the huge crowd. "Um... I'm Jay. Jay Flanders."

{}{}{}{}

**Those were the reapings for District One, guys! I got new tributes, so below will be a new and improved version of who I have. Please feel free to PM me with new tributes, and comment to tell me how you think I did. Thanks!**

**Tributes I already have!  
**

**District 1:**

Boy: Jay Flanders (rainbowstarkid)

Girl: Noelle Castania (Flyere)

**District 2:**

Boy: Kellerd Refas (Flaming Night)

Girl: Katri Whillerby (Invader Cet)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 4:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Aelis Thatrin (Flaming Night)

**District 7:**

Boy: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

Girl: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

**District 8:**

Boy:

Girl: Rita Green (rainbowstarkid)

**District 9:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy:

Girl: Eve Thibert (Spiritwolf123)

**District 12:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 13:**

Boy:

Girl: Hannah Holt (ludwig. fangirl)

**Thank you and please submit!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! Wasup? Okay, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I no own this movie/book, and Invader Cet and Flaming Night own the tributes. **

{}{}POV of Katri Whillerby{}{}

Living in District 2, the home of the last people to turn over to the rebels, isn't exactly fun.

Like, not at all.

When the rebellion started, I figured the Games would never come back, they were dead and gone. No one would have to be killed (even though it was less rare than other districts) by other children in an arena. It's fun to watch though, seeing all the tactics and the variation of victors, but they are NOT fun to be in.

Wrong. We lost the rebellion, and District Two was hit a little less hard, seeing as we were the Capitol's favorite. It was mostly District Twelve and Thirteen that were hit, and they took a lot of damage. Even now, the people from 13 are slaving away, trying to rebuild the ruins of their once great city. We have it easy.

Anyways, I just woke up.

Forcing myself to get out of bed, I drag myself to the bathroom. I grab my comb and pull it through my brown hair. My blue eyes looked duller than usual this morning, and I have to put some concealer on my back. If I want to wear that pretty white dress I have to the reapings, I'll have to.

There are scars running up and down my back.

You see, I'm 15 now. 7 years ago, when I was eight, my dad became an alcoholic. His sister had died in the games, and they were very close. His only solution was alcohol.

He came home drunk one night, just as I was finishing my school project. Proud, I showed it to him, not knowing the state he was in, and my mom was already asleep, not able to stop me. My sister, Briar, was four at the time, and also asleep.

He beat me. He said he was sick and tired of me, and how I was always acting. He hated me, he said.

He did that almost every night for the next two years, and about five weeks after I turned 10, he was on his way home, drunk, and got into a fight. He was killed.

I try not to think about him too much, but seeing the scars from the knives on my back every morning can make him hard to forget. Thankfully, my mom's been helpful, and my sister, 11 now, finally understands what happened, and is trying to help me as well, even if she is a pain in the ass.

Once downstairs, I got out some bread and made toast, enough for me and my sister. My mom had already eaten, it seemed, as she was standing there, a small piece of bread in hand, still chewing on a bite.

I smiled at her, then went on with making breakfast. After a while, Briar was downstairs too, watching me make the toast. I looked over at her. "This is your last year, Bri, before you have to go into the reapings too."

She beamed. "I'm not scared! This is District Two, and from all the re-runs of past Hunger Games, and 18-year old will volunteer for me, for sure! But when I'm 18, I wanna go! I've been training hard!"

I can't help but feel her energy, the way it radiates off of her. "Well, if I get picked this year, hopefully that's what will happen for me too." I only my name in extra once, just for a little bit more food. It can't hurt. I'm just not sure if everything will be the same as it was before. I don't know if the 18 year olds will volunteer for the younger kids anymore. Huh... I probably shouldn't worry though.

Eating passes by quickly, and I rush upstairs to put on the dress. I come down and spin around for my mom and my sister. Bri loves it, thinking that maybe it can be a hand-me-down. My mom likes it as well, but she stops me every-so-often to put on concealer when I missed it.

And then it's time to go.

I see my friends Varia and Amititia as I head down to the reapings. We all go together, but seeing as my birthday is after the reapings, they're both already 16, and head to that section. I go to the 15 year old section.

The new lady comes up to reap the tributes for this year. "Ladies first!" That must be a theme.

"Katri Whillerby!" I hear my name being called, and stand still for a second. Maybe... Will one of the older girls volunteer. But they all keep quiet. I get dizzy all of a sudden, and slowly walk up to the stage, muttering, "This can't be happening... no one's volunteering... why?" I get on the stage, and look out into the audience. There's my friends, hysterical. All of the 18 year old girls are just standing there though.. None of them are helping...

{}{}POV of Kellard Refas{}{}

My damn alarm! It's so loud!

I slam my fist into it, imagining a super strong guy smashing it. Instead, my hand starts bleeding. Of course.

Cursing, I head to the bathroom and wash them off, then quickly brush through my blonde hair. God, I'm so handsome. Blue eyes, blonde hair. So tan and muscular. I'm like, the perfect human being.

Today's reaping day, and I'm so ready to go! I was siding with the Capitol all of the war, and even helped fight. They love me, and even though the good age to be in the Hunger Games would be eighteen, and I'm seventeen, the Capitol will help me! I'll win for sure.

I head outside the bathroom and walk to the kitchen where my parents are waiting. My mom is making some waffles and my dad is reading the newspaper. I look over at the picture at me and my older brother. He was killed in the Hunger Games about five years ago by a District One tribute. It's too bad I'll have to be a career with them...

My mom is a daughter of a former victor, and my dad is a victor. My family's pretty harsh, and I'll win this year! We don't live in the Victor's Village anymore. It was destroyed, but I'll make sure we move back in.

A few hours later, the reapings are about to start. I head down to the District Two main square, and see a few of my friends. We talk for a while, then head down to the reapings.

Odd, a fifteen year old girl was reaped, and no older girls volunteered. That's new. Here's the boys..

"Steven Har-" I stood up.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone stared at me, I wonder what's wrong. I rush up to the stage though, and take my proud spot. "My name is Kellard Refas, and I will win this year's Hunger Games!" I glance over to the girl next to me, and she looks like she's about to cry. Ha! Wuss.

{}{}{}{}

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, and PLEASE submit a tribute! I need another D3 tribute. The list is below.**

**Tributes I already have!  
**

**District 1:**

Boy: Jay Flanders (rainbowstarkid)

Girl: Noelle Castania (Flyere)

**District 2:**

Boy: Kellerd Refas (Flaming Night)

Girl: Katri Whillerby (Invader Cet)

**District 3:**

Boy:

Girl: Kindle Hailes (Flyere)

**District 4:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 5:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Aelis Thatrin (Flaming Night)

**District 7:**

Boy: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

Girl: (Reserved for Fluteorwrite)

**District 8:**

Boy:

Girl: Rita Green (rainbowstarkid)

**District 9:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11:**

Boy:

Girl: Eve Thibert (Spiritwolf123)

**District 12:**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 13:**

Boy:

Girl: Hannah Holt ( )

**Thank you and please submit!**

**The template is on the first chapter, or my profile. Thanks!**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Last night was CRAZY guys! I had people PM'ing me left, right, up and down! Like, I didn't get a break! Thanks guys!**

**I finally worked everything out, and now there are only three spots left, which I'll tell you after the D3 reapings.**

**I wanna thank Smiles4ever99 and Flyere for the tributes! I'd also love to thank everyone else who submitted tributes, that was awesome, thanks! I'll give my Hetalia friends a shoutout on 334 Ways! Another thanks for Smiles4ever99 for telling your friends about this fic, that means a ton!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or book!**

{}{}POV of Elliot Dykes{}{}

My family needs to learn the art of shutting up!

I have twin sisters who are nineteen. Charlotte and Cassandra, those are their names, are the ones I hear first, seeing as their bedroom is right next to mine. We actually live in a pretty big house for District 3, it has four rooms total. One for my older sisters, one for my younger sisters, one for my parents, and one for me and my baby brother.

Quietly, so I don't wake up Dylan (my newborn brother), I went to their room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Cassandra opened it.

"Yes, Elliot?" She said.

I glared at her. "Could you guys _please _be quiet? I know you don't have to go to reapings, but it's six thirty-seven in the morning, and some of us want to sleep!" Even though she's 19 and I'm 15, I'm just barely able to glare down at her. I'm 5'4, and she's 5'2.5. We're a short family.

Her grey eyes narrowed, and she shut the door. I just shake my head, and walk back to my room.

At around 7:30, it's actually time to get up. I had fallen back asleep, luckily, and this time my two younger sisters, Marina and Stephanie come into my room and jump on my bed, a few times landing on me. I'm used to this, so I act asleep for a second, then I grab them. Marina is used to this, being 12, and just giggles. Steph's not used to this, she's 7, and she screams, waking up Dylan. Great.

I walk down the hallway with Dylan in my arms and Stephanie hanging onto my back. Marina walks next to me, quiet, and we find our older sisters and our parents waiting for us. Marina and I are the only ones who could possibly get reaped this year, and even though we have a big house, we're pretty poor.

Which is why Marina put in her name one more time, and I put mine in once for everyone in the house. Marina, Stephanie, Dylan, my mom, my dad, Cassandra, Charlotte, and myself. I put my name in there eight more times.

We all know there's a pretty big chance that I could be reaped now. I've trained a little bit, not a lot, and I'm pretty good with a sword. I have awful aim though (I have glasses), and my parents can't get me to hurt a girl on my life. Oh, I'm pretty fast too.

After eating breakfast, I get Marina, and we get dressed. Right after I finish getting on my blacks dress pants, I hear a knock on my door and open it. It's Marina, crying. "I-I don't wanna get picked! I don't wanna die!" She grabs me and burrows her head into my chest.

A little awkwardly, I rub her back and kneel down to her height, which is barely shorter than mine. "Marina, you only have your name in there twice. I doubt you'll get picked," I say, smiling a little just to comfort her.

She looks up at me. "What about you? If you go in, will you win?"

I nod my head. "I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die."

{}{}Half an hour later{}{}

Me and Marina split off from the rest of our family, then I take her to the line. She gets her finger pricked, barely wincing, and I go to the male 15 section, while she goes to the female 12 section. I hang out with a few of my friends, just talking until the reapings start.

A middle aged man walks slowly onto the stage and clears his throat loudly in the microphone. "Ahem. Hello, District Three." He say, sounding bored. "Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games." We watch a quick video about the second revolution, and then he talks again. "Let's start with males."

He slowly heads over to the bowl and dips his hand it. Taking it out, and reading a slip, he says, "Elliot Dykes. Come up here please."

Even though I was expecting this, there's nothing like that moment, so scared. How do the careers do this? They're so eager to go into that death pit. They're pretty much committing suicide.

With nobody volunteering, I head up to the stage, nervous. "Hi." I say, my voice squeaky. "Hi," He says back.

{}{}POV of Kindle Hailes{}{}

I'm already up and eating breakfast when I hear my alarm go off. Smiling, I go to my room and turn it off. My triplet siblings are already up and getting ready. Zita jumps on my back and Jaylor and Alis drag me to the kitchen so that I can make breakfast for them. How are the three of them stronger than me? I mean, sure, Jay and Al are boys, but that doesn't matter! They're 12, and I'm 14!

I make them some toast and let them eat while I work on my trap outside. We've had a slight shortage of food lately, and I'm pretty genius. Last night, we caught a bunny, and carefully take it out and reset the trap. Hopefully we can catch a deer!

My older sister Layla calls me back inside, and I head in, probably to get ready to go to the reapings. Once inside, I put on my black reaping dress, grab my younger siblings, and leave with Layla.

Lay heads to the 17 female section after pricking her finger, and I send Jay and Al to the 12 male, and Zita to the 12 female. I head to the 14 female, and wait, trying to talk to my friend Siana, even though she's 15.

The man sounds more bored than our previous reaping person, and he calls up this 15 year old boy, who looks a bit scared. He then heads over to the girls bowl. "Kindle Hailes."

{}{}{}{}

**Thanks for reading guys! I only have three spots open now, which is the boy from 6 and both from 9. **

**Oh, by the way. I had a certain idiot last nigh who decided he wanted a spot that was already taken, and asked me to kick that person out. If you do that, I will not allow you to have any tributes guys. That guy was a jerk, but he's gone now. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and please finish the last three spots!**

**Remember, the template is on my profile, or the first chapter of this fic. **

**Bye!**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**HEY GUYS! WASUP? Okay, let's start!**

**I have no more open spots, hooray! Now, for the D4 reapings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books/movie, and the characters belong to Smiles4ever99 and thechinskyguy. **

{}{}POV of Gwen Raines{}{}

Today is the reapings, and I can't wait! I've been training for AGES! My boyfriend doesn't know why I train though, I just find it fun.

Anyways, I'm a bit late! I need to get ready.

I slip out of bed, seeing my boyfriend's already gone. (I live with him since my parents are dead. They died in a shipwreck, I try not to think about it though.) I head to the bathroom, and before anything else, I pull on my long, red dress. It's a little torn up, seeing as I wore it to the past two reapings, but I don't mind.

I quickly brush my long, golden-brownish hair, then head out to the living room. We have a pretty small house, but we're okay. We manage. I decide not to eat, I'll have plenty to eat on the train once I volunteer. I hear him coming inside from grabbing the paper.

John, that's his name, puts it on the counter to read later. "I thought that we cancelled the subscription."

"So did I... Maybe it was an error."

He nods slightly, then takes a sip of the coffee that's on the counter. I wait for him to talk, he's been a bit stressed lately.

Well, maybe it hasn't been just lately. His sister died in the rebellion, and he's kinda been drinking a bit since then, but he hasn't taken it out on me! Much...

He finally looks up. "So you're volunteering today?"

I nod. "Yeah, I am."

He glares at me. "That place is where kids get killed every damn year, and I don't want you to die!" I object a little, but he goes on. "So what if you've trained on the beach? One night, you'll be sleeping away, and someone will kill you, simple and easy as that. And what happens then? I won't have you!"

I at first act like I normally do, just quiet. But I've had enough. "That's it! You can't boss me around! I will volunteer, I will win, and I'll move into the Victor's Village. Without you! I'll find a guy that actually cares about me!" I storm off and leave him there, heading to the beach.

I know I only have about 15 minutes until the reapings, but I strip off my dress (that has a bra and underwear under it, gosh) and kick around, doing last minute training. When it becomes clear to me that this isn't a 2008 movie (one of those REALLY old ones), and some dream guy won't come over and help me, I put my dress back on, and head to the reapings.

After doing that stupid blood test thing (I hate needles), and head to the 17 female section. I see John in the 18 male section, but I don't get close to him. I talk to a few of my friends, then the reapings start.

The new woman walks onto the stage, and she is no where as annoying as the last one. "Ladies first!" She exclaims, walking over to the bowl. "Now, now... Samantha-" She doesn't get to finish before I walk into the isle, screaming, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

She smiles and welcomes me onto the stage. "And what's your name dear?"

"Gwen Raines," I smile.

{}{}POV of Sanus Chinsky{}{}

My alarm goes off at 6 am every morning, and it's way too loud! Well, the reapings are in two hours, I might as well get ready.

Heading to the bathroom which is right next door to my room, I see that my dad left out some clothes for me. That's odd... A good deed from my dad. Huh.

I quickly change into them, they're just simple dress pants and a nice, white dress shirt. I also quickly comb through my messy blonde hair. I then walk downstairs, into the kitchen.

My dad's there, sipping some milk while he reads the paper. He hears me come down, and looks up a bit. "Mornin'," he says, then goes back to his milk and paper. I wave to him just slightly, then grab some toast before I head out the door. "See ya," I say, then head to the beach.

It's pretty much deserted this morning, and I'm not surprised at that. It's not too long until the reapings. I do see one girl there, and she's training a bit. Maybe she'll volunteer. I know I will. I might as well, my dad doesn't care about me, my mom's dead, and I've got no siblings. Besides, if I do manage to win, I'll get money. Lots of it.

The mystery girl finally started to stop and get her dress back on. I decided to start heading out too, I didn't want to seem like a creep. But I did take one last look at the beach. I seriously hope that I get lucky, and that the arena would be a beach this year.

Stretching and yawning a bit, I headed to the reapings.

Once there, I quickly did the blood sample, then went to the 16 year old male section. Once there, I just waited for about five minutes. I'm kind of a loner, no real friends. No one to talk to right now.

Finally, the new lady walked onto the stage and did some sort of introduction. Then, she went to the female bowl. She was about to call out some girl named Samantha, but the girl from the beach volunteered instead. I smiled a little, seeing that coming. I prepared myself to volunteer also. Oh, the girl's name is Gwen Raines... She sounds familiar.

The new lady, who's name is actually Sylvie, walked over to the male bowl. "Derek-" She also didn't have a chance to finish. Me and about two other boys called out, volunteering. I pushed my way through them and headed to the stage. I smiled proudly and announced, "My name is Sanus Chinsky!"

{}{}{}{}

**Hope you guys enjoyed the D4 reapings! ALL OF THE TRIBUTE PLACES HAVE BEEN FILLED. Thanks a ton guys, and please leave a review. Bye!**


	6. Please Understand

**Hey guys, another chapter where I explain things. Please, stick with me through this, this is pretty damn important.**

**Lots of things and random crap has been going on. Recently, there's been a lot of rumors at my school about me raping girls (because I'm bi) and me and my girlfriend leaking sex tapes! I'm still a freaking virgin! Ugh... Sorry. It's gotten to the point where I'll openly say this, guys, I've attempted suicide 3 times since January. It's so stupid.**

**My grades have been dropping pretty low because of all of this, not to mention my French teacher (whom I went to Europe with) is giving me hell. She's said so many rude things, I just broke down sobbing one night on the trip. She yelled at me the next day, and told me to get over this "Sydney drama" (yes, my name's Sydney).**

**By the way: Europe was great! :D**

**But yeah. The main purpose of this chapter was to say this. No new chapters until summer begins. When summer break comes, I'll feel a lot better. I'll update at least once a week, I PROMISE. AND IT WILL BE AWESHUM! :)**

**But until then, I'll just have to keep trying to hang on. I'm not asking for pity, trust me. If I wanted pity, I would've given you the full story. This is only part of it. I would say about 1/10th, not kidding.**

**I hope you guys can understand, and it will get all better. After I start highschool, quit French, and go to easier classes, I'll do a lot better. Please, don't make fun of me for any of this. I've been struggling with so much throughout the past 5 or 6 years, I can barely handle anymore. Please, understand.**

**Um.. One last thing! As well as making new chapters, I'll also be posting Vlogs, finally! My YouTube channel is on my profile page, if you wanna sub. I also have posted a link to a video that me and my girlfriend made before we started dating, over the fall. We were bored and it was raining, okay! ? ! (Sub to her channel to please. And the person in the video is me, that was before I started wearing makeup. Any questions, PM me.)**

**But yeah guys, please understand. I want to entertain you, and I hope that you all enjoy my chapters when I do get off my lazy (not really, but I wish) ass and work on them. But yeah... Like I said, please check out my channel and the video, please sub, and also, please understand! There's been so much stress.**

**A HUGE shout out to Fluteorwrite. Without you, I would probably be dead. I love you. (In a friend way, I don't cheat.)**

**But yeah... Bye. :) I hope I get to see you guys over the summer.**


End file.
